


In Life, Sometimes

by Nyodrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: (Kakashi/Kai has no idea what he's in for), (and he's a ball of eleven year old protective fury), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Diagon Alley, Different Names, Kakashi does not remember, Obito does though, Obito is a Black, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: Kai ignores the drama, trusts his father to protect him, and watches curiously as the second twin continues to approach, though more cautiously, until a growl from his father stops the boy a second time. The twin is close enough to be heard at regular speaking volume even as the woman starts raising her voice at his father, “Who are you?”He’s not surewhyhe answers when the twin’s parents seem a step away from cursing his father and his father is tensed to lunge for an attack, but hedoes. “Kai...Kai Hagebak. You?”“Kai Hagebak…” the twin murmurs as if to memorize his name before saying, “I’m Ophiuchus Black….” A beat of hesitation- the woman shrieks“Filthy beast!”at his father as his father snarls“Heartless bitch!”back- before the twin adds, “But you can call me Obito.”“O...bito..?” The name feels familiar, like Kai should know it but the reasoning escapes him.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _You can't beat death but you can beat death in life, sometimes. And the more often you learn to do it, the more light there will be._  
>  \-   
>  [ The Mind ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1PSbDmV8Gw)  
> 

It is Diagon Alley, not Hogwarts Express like so many, that they first meet.

Kai is getting fitted for his Hogwarts robes, his father leaning against a wall as he watched his wife fluster both the seamstress and their son with her her fussing and prodding and questions  _ (“Does it matter how they’re washed? Can it survive a washing machine- do you have washing machines?- or should I try hand washing it? What about a Dryer- should I let them air dry instead? Oh, look at you Kai, you look quite dashing! Though will it grow with him or do we need to get new ones as he grows? Or can they be refitted like dresses- not that you look as if you’re wearing a dress, dear!- and skirts?”) _ in amusement before stilling with his head tilted towards the entrance.

“Olivia, love,” Kai doesn’t notice how tense his father is suddenly, moving to  _ hover _ near them, and the man’s voice gives nothing away but Kai is a  _ Hagebak _ \- the Hagebak line is one full of werewolves and Animagai that, after generations, allow for advanced senses even when a member isn’t either of them- so he smells the change. “Why don’t you leave the poor woman alone and go look at fabric, Kai might need formal wear in the future so we best start planning now.”

Kai’s mother nods thoughtfully, flitting away and soon obscured by racks and shelves of cloth and fabrics but he watches his father- smells  _ wariness _ and  _ enemy _ and  _ protect _ and something that he thinks means  _ trapped _ \- who watches a good-looking black-haired family enter the store as if they own it. 

The man barely glances at him, radiating disdain and  _ not worth acknowledging _ , while the older son is the picture of boredom but one of the twins is barely restrained excitement and the woman sneers as  _ disgust _ and  _ hate _ pour off her, “So you whelped, Hagebak. Shame. I hoped that your filth would have died out by now.”

The other twin stares at him, the breeze from the open door carrying to him the scent of  _ shock-hope-joy _ almost entirely drowned out by the woman’s hateful disgust, the shopkeeper's fear and his father’s protective fury as he snaps back, canines flashing as a defiant threat, “What a coincidence, I was thinking the same; I see you breed like the vermin you are  _ Black _ .”

The woman- a Black apparently, which makes Kai understand the wariness and  _ enemy _ from earlier because they had a  _ nasty _ reputation- turned an unattractive red in her anger, her mate focusing and drawing up like a snake preparing to strike. The older son is suddenly  _ very _ interested in the drama but a twin pales and slowly tries to edge behind the elder, Kai himself stays still so he wouldn’t attract attention though he watches so he can warn his father if his mother approaches- his father’s hiding her makes sense, Kai doesn’t want to think about a Black meeting his muggle mother.

The second twin, the one who stares at him, moves towards him, though, pausing only when Kai’s father snaps to look at him, teeth bared before the Black man hisses, “You  _ dare- _ !” and regains attention.

Kai ignores the drama, trusts his father to protect him, and watches curiously as the second twin continues to approach, though more cautiously, until a growl from his father stops the boy a second time. The twin is close enough to be heard at regular speaking volume even as the woman starts raising her voice at his father, “Who are you?” 

He’s not sure  _ why _ he answers when the twin’s parents seem a step away from cursing his father and his father is tensed to lunge for an attack, but he  _ does _ . “Kai...Kai Hagebak. You?”

“ _ Kai Hagebak _ …” the twin murmurs as if to memorize his name before saying, “I’m Ophiuchus Black….” A beat of hesitation- the woman shrieks  _ “Filthy beast!” _ at his father as his father snarls  _ “Heartless bitch!” _ back- before the twin adds, “But you can call me Obito.”

“O...bito..?” The name feels familiar, like Kai should know it but the reasoning escapes him.

The twin- Obito?- radiates a sharp smell of  _ longing _ and  _ grief _ that earns a brief startled glance from Kai’s father, so Kai  _ knows _ he isn’t just smelling things, before smiling. “Are you a First Year too?”

“...yes.” he answers, completely confused as to how to deal with this development.

“ _ Ophiuchus! _ ” the Black female calls sharply and they both look to see the drama ended, the Blacks at the entrance, Kai’s mother peeking from around a shelf and everyone watching them. “Leave that filthy creature-” Obito suddenly gives off furious hatred and he stills at the murderous undercurrent. “-be, we’re going elsewhere. This establishment is  _ obviously _ substandard to cater to such beasts.”

_ Hate _ curls around the twin and settles as if it’s a common thing but Obito nods obediently and walks over with a “Yes, mother.” as if it  _ weren’t _ obvious to Kai and his father that the eleven year old hates the woman. Obito pauses before actually leaving the store, though, to turn back and say,  _ “Sayonara Kakashi!” _

 

 

A week later, after searching through the public library near their home, Kai finally translates the words and all he can think is a bewildered, _he called me_ _**scarecrow**?_


End file.
